


The Big Dick Ideology

by Patelecti



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, NCT Office AU, Smut, Top!Mark, bottom!Yuta, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patelecti/pseuds/Patelecti
Summary: Mark was the office sweetheart, the youngest between all of them since he joined the company as an intern less than one year ago, and now Yuta had to live with the reality that the guy was hung like a horse.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 33
Kudos: 372





	The Big Dick Ideology

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one go and I regret nothing lol 
> 
> Ps: every bit of Jaeten in this fic is for @k_itt and @k_itt only. Thanks for everything <3

The problem was that Mark’s dick was huge. _Huge_ , not big - Yuta was proud to say that he had already dealt with his fair share of big dicks since he came out and everything went fine, but Mark’s? That thing wasn’t remotely right for Yuta to deal with. 

To begin with, Mark obviously didn’t look like a guy who walks carrying a fucking anaconda around. No, he’s cute, shy, always makes a mess out of himself and it took Yuta months of flirting to actually get some action from him and being invited to a date. Mark was the office sweetheart, the youngest between all of them since he joined the company as an intern less than one year ago, and now Yuta had to live with the reality that the guy was hung like a horse. 

And not only Mark was huge, but he was also a grower. So imagine Yuta’s surprise when he found out, in the middle of a blowjob, that Mark’s dick gets even bigger when it’s fully hard, making it almost impossible for Yuta to deepthroat him as much as he wanted and tried to. 

So it was needless to say that Yuta soon realized that all promises he had whispered in Mark’s ear earlier that night were all left behind due fear. Yeah, _fear_ . Because riding him till the sunrise? No _fucking_ way. Tightening so hard around Mark’s dick when he comes so Mark would see stars? _Nope_. That _thing_ wasn’t going anywhere near his ass without lots of prep talk with himself, a bottle of vodka and maybe even a priest to bless his poor asshole after. 

In the end the sex - or what could’ve been counted as sex - wasn’t as great as Yuta expected for their first time and Yuta knew the moment Mark realized Yuta had backed off and why he had done it. Instantanely Mark got shy about being naked around Yuta and Yuta even tried to lift up the mood again, but it was unquestionable that there was a big elephant (trunk) in the room that was refraining both to enjoy the night. 

Mark left not much after they both came, none of them really enjoying the moment and their good bye couldn’t have been more awkward, which left Yuta feeling even worse for not knowing how to deal with the whole situation.

He had barely slept that night, too preoccupied in what was going to happen between him and Mark now that their first night together was a total fiasco, because after months and months just flirting and being around Mark, Yuta realized that he didn’t want Mark only in his bed anymore. Yuta wanted Mark to stick around after sex, wanted the cuddles before falling asleep and breakfast together next morning. He could see them together, he knew they were a good combination with Mark being the responsible, feet-on-the-ground one in their relationship. And Yuta wanted it all so bad that he was really sad of fucking it up over being scared of a huge dick.

So of course Yuta, sleep deprived, with bangs under his eyes and a terrible mood, asked for help the next morning.

And by help he meant his friends slash coworkers Ten, from the Human Resources team and Taeyong, from Marketing. 

The three of them were on a balcony for their smoke and coffee break while Yuta updated Ten and Taeyong with last night’s events, the weather nice enough for them to leave their blazers inside the office now that summer was around the corner.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Ten said, cigarette between his index and middle finger and plastic coffee cup in the other. “You’re saying that Mark, the ex-intern who just became a full time, has a huge dick?”

Yuta nodded, taking a drag of his own cigarette. “Yeah. This Mark.”

“Oh my God,” Taeyong, who was staring at the ground with panic on his face, finally spoke. “I’m his team leader, how am I supposed to live with this information?”

“The same way I’m trying to live: Praying.” Yuta replied. “And I’m a fucking atheist.” 

Ten actually chuckled on that, sipping on his coffee. “But seriously,” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Is it that big? For you to be telling us like this…”

“It’s not big. _Johnny’s_ cock is big.” Yuta said, leaning on the balcony wall as Taeyong shot him a glare. “ _That_ was a monstrosity. Honestly, I got offended.”

“ _I_ wanted to be offended that _you_ know about Johnny’s dick, but wow.” Taeyong made a face, raising both his eyebrows. “I mean, Mark's not even tall, it doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Well,” Ten said, rolling his eyes. “Sorry if I didn’t make it into the boyfriend-with-a-huge-dick club, but what are you going to do about it, Yuta?”

“Jaehyun’s dick’s nice too, Ten.” Taeyong said, offering Ten a smile, at the same time as Yuta replied. “Fuck, I don’t know.”

Throwing a glare at Taeyong’s direction, Ten put out his cigarette on the trash can near them. “Because as far as I know, you’re past only wanting to get into his pants for a while, right?”

Nodding again, Yuta took a last drag to his cigarette. “Yeah… Shit, I’m so into him! Like, I really thought this was gonna be it this time, you know? But… Now I don’t know if he wants to see me again. I totally chickened out on his dick!”

Taeyong approached, patting Yuta on the shoulder. “I think you should talk to him, Yuta. Mark looks pretty much into you already, it took so long for him to make a move… Maybe you guys can sort it out by talking, and see what’s going to happen next.”

On Yuta’s other side, Ten was smirking. 

“And I suggest buying the biggest dildo you can find, ‘cause girl… You'll need to get used to it.”

****

The good thing about being on the Sales Team is that Yuta was constantly in contact with the Market Team, so it wouldn’t sound like an excuse to approach Mark when he wanted to talk. The problem was that he didn’t know how to approach Mark without making a mess out of himself, especially when he saw Mark’s frown later that morning, all thanks to their open office layout, which guaranteed the associates no privacy.

In the end, Yuta tried to approach Mark discreetly after lunch, inviting him for a coffee to avoid their coworkers overhearing (and Taeyong’s nervous glances at their direction).

They bought coffee from the machine in the cafeteria and wandered around the office for a while, looking for somewhere they could talk in private, none of them saying a word till they were finally inside a small room which was used for important phone calls or interviews, as Ten had told Yuta a long time ago. 

“So…” Yuta started as soon as they sat down, one in each side of the desk. “I feel like I need to apologize for yesterday.”

Shaking his head, Mark looked very interested in his coffee cup resting on the desk. “There’s no need. It’s fine, I get it. It’s not the first time it happens either.”

That made Yuta raise an eyebrow, because as much as he believes people would chicken out on Mark’s dick, he was also very interested in knowing more about Mark’s past sex life (and who was the one who conquered the monster). “Oh, really? I mean…”

Mark nodded, ears starting to get red. “Yeah… So… I, uh. I understand if you don’t want to… Anymore.”

“What? Mark, no! It’s not like this!” Quickly, Yuta straightened his posture and reached for Mark’s hands over the desk. “Please, look at me?” He pleaded and finally, finally Mark looked up from his cup to stare at Yuta, also allowing him to grab his hands. “Mark, I really like you. I spent the past few months showing and proving how much I like you, and it hasn't changed. It’s just…I got overwhelmed, that’s it. I mean, warn a guy first?”

Mark actually chuckled at that and turned to avoid Yuta’s eyes, now openly blushing. “I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you. But… Like... It’s difficult for me also?” Mark did that thing which his voice raises up an octave when he finishes a sentence flinching. “Like, it happens every damn time and, like, it gets kinda tiring, you know? Like, whenever I’m interested in someone _this_ gets in the way and they back off and I ended up scared of telling you and… Sorry, I’m rambling.”

Yuta tightened his grip on Mark’s hands, using his thumbs to caress them. “No, Mark, that’s okay. You can talk to me whatever you want, you don’t need to be afraid. I promise you I won’t back off, allright?” 

Mark nodded again at him and bit his lips as his eyes glanced at their hands and Yuta watched as Mark turned his hands against Yuta’s, so he could intertwine their fingers. That brought a smile on Yuta’s lips and he gripped Mark’s hands just as strong as Mark was gripping his, to comfort him. 

“People say it’s a blessing, but I personally think it’s a curse.” Mark started after a couple of seconds in silence, chuckling humorlessly. “Like, it was really hard in the begining with girls, they never let me…Like, I could never do much and like, I thought I was just really bad, because porn always teaches us that women like this thing.” He shook his head. “But then I started experimenting and I realized that the problem wasn’t only me? I mean, it got worse in a way because some of the dudes would chicken out and the ones that didn’t weren’t looking for something serious, like, just a one night stand thing and I’m not really into it? I mean, I would feel kinda used because I know it’s a kink thing the reason why they… Yeah.” Mark shrugged, releasing out a breath. “That’s also why it took me a while to… Like, to accept your advances?” He made a face. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t want a one night stand sort of things, because we also work together and it would be awkward and everything. Does it make sense?”

Yuta nodded, reassuring. “Yeah, sure. It does, Mark. And thanks for opening up to me.” He shot Mark a smile, a small one, and was rewarded by the cutest pink shade on Mark’s cheeks. “Can I be honest too?” Yuta waited till Mark nodded to continue. “I’m not gonna lie, I chickened out also. And I think you noticed, and that’s why things got really awkward yesterday, and that’s why I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to expect and I wasn’t expecting _this_ at all, I mean… You don’t look like you carry this _thing_ around, no offense. So I got really surprised and didn’t know what to do, but… I really like you, Mark. And I really want to try it out.” He raised an eyebrow, just to make a point. “And by it I mean us, but I’m not the type of the guy who runs away from a challenge, if you know what I mean.” Yuta smirked, then laughed at how Mark almost choked with his words. “Can you give me another chance, now that I know what to expect?”

That made Mark chuckle and he finally turned his gaze again at Yuta’s direction. “Fine… I… I’m sorry for not warning you. But I want to try it out also. Us.” 

Yuta’s grin couldn’t be bigger. “Great! And to apologize, I was thinking about cooking you dinner on Saturday. What do you think?”

With a shy, but bigger smile, Mark nodded. “I think it’s a date.”

****

**_Yuta_ ** _changed the group name to: Big Dick Boyfriend's club + Ten_

  
  


**1010:**

Fuck u yuta 😑😑😑😑

**Tyongie:**

YUTA

TELL US

How was it w Morkie????👀👀👀

**Yuta-senpai**

We talked

Actually it was really nice

He’s sooo cute 

I dont think i can handle it

**1010:**

I dont think handling ‘it’ 

Is what u need to handle

If u know what i mean

  
  


**Tyongie:**

**😂😂😂**

Glad u talked it out

He looked more chill 

After u guys talked

**Yuta-senpai**

Yeah

It was rly nice

And we have another date

On saturday

Hes coming over

Which means

😰😰😰😰

**1010**

Oh dear

Rip ur ass 

**Yuta-senpai**

Fuck

I dunno what to do

**Tyongie**

Buy lots of lube?

Ur not new on this yuta ffs

**Yuta-senpai**

Theres not enough LUBE IN THE WORLD

**1010**

😂😂😂😂

Yuta stop being dramatic challenge

I wasnt kiddin about the dildo thing tho

**Yuta-senpai**

Yeah but 2morrow is a thursday

And hes here on saturday

Theres no enough time even for it to arrive

**1010**

Duh

I’ll send u some links for some shops where you can buy it online

And then pick it up

So

Take ur time choosing it today

Pick it up tomorrow

Prepare ur ass for the weekend 😂😂😂

**Tyongie**

-lowkey interested- 👀

**Yuta-senpai**

Thanks 10

Ur t best

My ass will always be grateful 2u 💖💖

And tyongie u nasty

Leave it to Ten to buy toys

To compensate not being in our group

**1010**

I hope ur ass burst 🖕

****

It was not like Yuta hadn’t prepared himself. He did everything: first, he bought the biggest set of stretching-purpose dildos he could find. Of course they were supposed to be used slowly so his body would actually get used to the size differences, but he was a big boy and with no time for this, so he jumped for the largest sizes.

On Friday evening, feeling bold, he even texted Mark, attaching a picture of the dildo he was using for the night with the caption ‘preparing for 2morrow’. The incoherent rambling of messages that Mark sent after that only made him want to try harder. 

Then, on Saturday, he cooked a simple but fine meal, since he couldn’t risk eating anything too heavy. He drank half a bottle of wine while cooking and waiting for Mark, and another half while they ate, to make sure he was going to be relaxed enough. Yuta excused himself after the dessert (and some shared kisses) so he could take a shower and actually prepare himself, not wanting to make a mess on his sheets now that he was going into foreigner territories. 

When he was back from the shower, towel hanging low on his hips, Yuta found Mark laying on his bed, casually only in his underwear. Grinning, he gladly sat down on Mark’s crotch before kissing him senseless and soon the kisses turned into something more needy, having both breathless. The few pieces of clothing they still had were soon removed as they kissed, hands wandering around their nakeds bodies, touching, exploring and discovering as if they had all the time in the world.

They jerked each other and, feeling bold once again, Yuta sucked Mark off, this time more prepared, with his gag reflex on control but at the same time knowing his limits to not try deepthroating him. It didn’t take much for Mark to come and as soon as he was back from his post orgasm haze, he returned the favor, only to get hard again while doing it because that’s what 20 years old guys do - and _fuck_ , Yuta though, hands gripping tight on Mark’s hair as Mark sucked the life out of his dick, _he’s only 20 years old._

Yuta was glad that Mark decided to start preparing him while sucking him off, slowly, teasing, but succeeding in making Yuta relax. After fucking himself on Mark’s fingers for a while, Yuta suggested they should move on to the dildo he used last night, since there was no way only fingers would prepare him enough for what was to come and, with a couple of pillows under his hips for comfort, half a bottle of lube later and on missionary position for safety reasons, Yuta was prepared for the real thing.

Or so he thought. 

Because nothing could've prepared him for being _that_ stretched open and feeling _that_ full. It didn’t hurt per se, all preparation and top quality lube doing wonders for him right now but Yuta was so overwhelmed with all the spots Mark’s huge dick was pressing at the same time while entering him that he couldn’t even breathe properly. 

“Fuck,” Mark hissed on his ear, using his arms to lift his torso and stare at Yuta. “Are you okay?” 

Yuta, whose breath was so heavy he had to gasp out for air, nodded, voice rasp. “Y-yeah. Is it all in?”

He heard Mark chuckle more than saw. “No, but it’s almost there.” Yuta didn’t know it was possible, but felt Mark pushing more into him. “You’re doing so good, babe.” 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Groaning with the praise, Yuta lifted a hand to Mark’s nape, grabbing a handful of hair there just to bring Mark’s face even closer, “Fuck, Mark… Kiss me, please, I need...”

And before Yuta could actually say what he need, Mark did, smashing their lips together at the same time he started moving his hips, just slightly back to then thrust again into Yuta’s hole and the move was so intense with all the stretching and pressing the right places that Yuta broke the kiss to moan out loud, head falling back in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Yuta, you’re so hot…” Yuta heard Mark’s mumbling, dragging his lips to Yuta’s neck. “So good to me…”

“Shit, shit, shit,” With his mind already becoming foggy, Yuta wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist, bringing him even closer, the “More, please Mark, more… Fuck!” 

And fuck it if he sounded desperated, because that was exactly how Yuta was feeling at the moment, with Mark’s monster of a dick buried deep inside of him, without enough room to move so he could feel each thrust, the smallest movement Mark made making his dick brush over his prostate and all his walls at the same time. When Mark finally picked up a pace, Yuta’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, his legs tightening around Mark’s waist as he tried to move back and, somehow, fuck himself on Mark’s dick. 

“Is it… Is it all in now?” Yuta asked between gasps, touching his sweaty forehead on Mark’s, which was not much different.

“Al...Most… Fuck, babe, fuck.” Yuta felt more than heard Mark’s low, almost feral groan as he snapped their hips together and finally, finally Yuta could feel Mark’s balls touching against his ass, which meant he was now balls deep in and Yuta couldn’t help but smile in triumph. 

“Yeah, _shit_ … _Fuck_ , yeah, don’t stop babe, don’t-” Yuta’s pleads were becoming more erratic as Mark started to thrust in faster, the pleasure building up enough so he could feel his legs start trembling as Mark’s pace increased and one particular hard thrust was what it took to make Yuta’s mind slip in and out of reality, body too wired with overstimulation to handle it.

He tried to grab Mark’s arm or do something, but then Mark’s dick hit his prostate again and his arm just didn’t respond, laying flat on the bed by his head. His eyes were closed, white spots on his vision for pressing them with too much force and Yuta was trusting on his body knowing how to breath on autopilot right now, because he wasn’t capable of doing it in manual mode.

And Yuta wasn’t sure how long they were like this anymore when he felt Mark stopping, his body suddenly missing all that pleasure. “Yuta...:? Yuta?” Mark’s voice brought him back to reality and Yuta blinked open his eyes, realizing that Mark was also breathing hard and had a worried frown on Mark’s expression. “Hey, babe, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Yuta’s voice came out more broken than he thought it was, and that made him frown. “Why? Why did you stop?”

“I don’t think you realized, but you already came… And you’re making a lot of noise. Like… Really a lot,” Mark leaned to press a quick kiss on his lips, sweat dripping from his forehead. “You sure you’re okay? We can stop.”

Yuta shook his head furiously, because there was no way Yuta was letting Mark stop when everything felt so good and closed his eyes again using his legs, still clamped around Mark’s waist, to bring him closer, turning his face to plant some kisses on Mark’s. “I’m fine, please, don’t stop, c’mon…” 

He heard Mark chuckle as he kissed back, hips slowly starting to move against Yuta’s, mumbling. “You’re amazing, babe, so amazing…” and Yuta wanted to purr to those words, but then Mark started thrusting hard against his body and everything was so intense that Yuta was feeling good, so hot and so overwhelmed at the same time that his mind went blank. 

****

On Monday, Yuta wasn’t even surprised when he arrived at the office and both Taeyong and Ten were sitting in his cubicle, even if he arrived earlier than usual just to avoid both of them. 

Because he knew what was going to happen. He had been avoiding their group chat since Sunday morning, when the messages questioning how his date night with Mark went started arriving and this was something Yuta absolutely didn’t want to discuss about. 

But before he could do anything, Ten was already spinning him around to move him away from his desk, not even letting him sit and turn on his computer. “Na-ah, we’re going to get coffee and you’re going to tell us all the details!”

Groaning, Yuta looked at Taeyong for help, but the other just gave him a sweet smile and crooked his head to the side. 

“My treat?”

****

They went to a café nearby, which was busy due to the morning rush, but they managed to find a spot with enough privacy and Yuta ordered the biggest coffee on the menu and a sandwich, just because he could. He was trying very hard to let it obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it, or that he wasn’t in a good mood, but apparently after three years working together, both Ten and Taeyong knew him well enough to don’t give a single fuck on this. 

“So, tell us how was your date!” Taeyong said as soon as the three of them sat down, Ten sitting by his side, both in front of Yuta who was feeling like he was being interrogated.

“For fucks sake, Yonggie, no one wants to hear about his date.” Ten rolled his eyes. “Tell us about his dick. Did you guys fuck? How was it?”

Yuta calmly took a sip of his coffee, then a bite of his sandwich. Ten and Taeyong stared at him, both with eyebrows raised and Yuta stared back, trying to telepathically tell them to leave him alone.

“Or… You didn’t?” Taeyong asked, chuckling nervously. 

Yuta took his time to chew on his sandwich bite. Ten and Taeyong weren’t going to leave him alone anytime soon, he realized, so it was better to talk and not be bothered for the rest of the day.

He sighed, and then murmured. “Ipassedoutonhisdick.”

“...Sorry?” Ten blinked. “I don’t think I got it, can you repeat?”

“Yes, we fucked and I passed out on his dick.” Yuta blurted, more clearly this time, at the same time he felt his cheeks burning. “And he got worried, we end up arguing and now he doesn’t want to have sex anymore because he thinks his dick’s going to kill me or something.”

Both Ten and Taeyong stared at Yuta for a while, mouths hanging open, but it was Ten who bursted into laughter first. It was so loud that people around started glaring at them. 

“You _passed out_ on his dick?” He said between laughs, wiping tears from his eyes. “Fuck, now I’m really jealous.”

Unamused, Yuta took another bite of his sandwich and Taeyong looked between him and Ten, worried and at the same time trying to suppress his laughs. “But are you okay?” He asked, “I mean, healthwise.”

Shrugging, Yuta didn’t bother finishing chewing this time. “My ass hurts, but I’m fine.”

Still chuckling, Ten took a sip of his own coffee. “But was it good? Or you passed out, like, from pain?”

Yuta shook his head. “He told me I came without him even touching my dick, but I can’t remember anything since the moment he put in. It was just… Too much, I think?” 

“Wow.” Taeyong said, blinking a couple of times. “That’s… Wow.” 

“Has this ever happened to you?” Ten asked, nudging Taeyong, who looked scandalized. 

“No! Johnny’s dick is normal!” Taeyong said, making Ten laugh out loud again and this time even Yuta chuckled. “But seriously,” Yuta noticed the worried frown on his face. “You guys argued? What happened? Are you okay?”

Sighing heavily, Yuta shook his head. “I woke up the next day and of course I found it all amusing because, I mean, his dick being capable of doing this? _Amazing_.” He shrugged. “But he wasn’t happy, said that he got worried and even cried during the night while I was out and I said for him to chill and he started freaking out about killing me and I lost patience and may or may not have told him to fuck off.”

“Yuta!” Taeyong scolded. “Put yourself in the guys’ shoes, he must have been terrified! He’s only 20, probably it was the first time he saw something like this happen!” 

“Wait-” Ten said, laughing again. “It got better now that I realized that Yuta passed out on a 20 years old guy’s dick!”

“Ten!” Taeyong nudged him, as Yuta flipped him the bird. “Anyway. It might be something traumatizing, Yuta… You said that you were out the whole night, it wasn’t funny. Please talk to him, okay? And apologize. He deserves it, he’s a good boy.” 

Not hungry anymore, Yuta stared at what was left of his sandwich, pouting. “Yeah, I will.” He said after a while, sighing heavily. “The things we do for a good dick.” 

“Don’t you even say…” Ten replied, and Taeyong scoffed. 

****

The worst part is that Yuta really wanted to avoid Mark that day, but on Mondays they usually held the Marketing & Sales meeting, which was led by their respective leaders, Jaehyun and Johnny. In the past the atmosphere of the meeting wasn’t the best, too thick with sexual tension by Taeyong and Johnny who used to brick and argue for the smallest reasons possible, so much it became amusing - Ten even started sneaking up on the meetings, saying some bullshit about a HR Member presence being essential on this, only to tease Johnny and Taeyong for it later (and, of course, seduce Jaehyun). When Taeyong and Johnny started fucking, the atmosphere changed to a lighter one, Ten stopped attending the meeting because he didn’t want to see some lovey-dovey bullshit (and was already sucking Jaehyun’s dick) and everything falled into a normal peace.

Till Yuta started flirting with Mark in those same meetings.

Mark was still an intern when it started happening, but everyone knew he was going to be hired as a full time employee very soon with the espectacular job he was doing on the Marketing team. Jaehyun was at his proudest dad moment whenever he spoke about Mark and even Yuta’s manager, Johnny, seemed charmed by the boy, especially when he found out they had English as their first language. Mark soon became the office’s best boy, and there wasn’t a single soul on that floor that didn’t know or liked Mark Lee.

But there was something different in the way Mark looked at Yuta, as he noticed after a while. 

When talking to Johnny and Jaehyun, Mark was relaxed, even though they were managers, and Yuta only saw Mark going on defensive mode while around Ten but he couldn’t judge - everyone should go on defensive mode around Ten because you’ll never know what he’s going to do next. 

But it took Mark a really, really long time to stare at Yuta’s eyes. Even more to do so without blushing. 

And that was when Yuta started it. First it was teasing him in the meetings, just to make Mark flustered and light up the atmosphere with his laughing. Then started flirting as if it was the most normal thing to do - things like “This design is beautiful, but not more beautiful than our Mark here” started rolling out of his lips easily, making everyone laugh and Mark blush. One day Yuta gathered the courage to ask Mark to go with him to the cafeteria on the first floor of their building and he asked him, in a serious tone, if those things bothered Mark, only to be surprised by the fact that it didn't. So he kept doing it. 

Kept flirting. Kept inviting Mark for coffee breaks that he would give everything to last forever. 

They exchanged numbers just when Mark became a full time employee and started texting each other over the weekends too. 

Their first kiss had happened two weeks ago, on a day both had to stay overtime due to some project they were running together, by the coffee machine in the cafeteria. To Yuta’s surprise, Mark was the one who initiated it. 

And then there was the fiasco of a date. That was amazing, except for Yuta chickening out. 

Then the other date, which was also amazing, extremely domestic as they both cooked, talked and cleaned everything together after eating. But then shit happened and they ended up arguing. 

It was like Yuta couldn’t do a single thing right when they had time to be together, only the two of them, and the worst part was that Yuta only wanted to make things right. He wanted, more than anything, for them to happen. 

He wanted, more than anything, to be the right one for Mark.

“Yuta?” He was pulled out of his thoughts by Johnny’s voice, just then realizing he was staring at Mark the whole time instead of paying attention to the meeting he was attending to. “Do you want to add something on this?”

 _Yes,_ Yuta thought, _I think I'm in love with Mark Lee._

“No, boss. Everything’s great.” He said instead.

  
  


****

Yuta planned to pay Mark a visit to apologise but reminded himself a bit too late that he didn’t exactly know where Mark lived, as they never exchanged addresses before; well, not after last Saturday when Yuta gave his address to Mark. So instead of going home, taking a shower and changing before going to confess his love for someone else, Yuta opted on waiting for Mark outside their office building, since there was nowhere else Mark could sneak out to go home and Yuta knew he was still in the office when he left (perks of having an open office concept, he thought). 

He lit up a cigarette while waiting for Mark to show up, appreciating the nice weather they had that night and was almost done with smoking when Mark finally showed up on the revolving door of the building. Their eyes locked almost instantaneously and Yuta watched as Mark sighed and walked to his direction with a serious expression. 

“Hey,” Yuta said, weak even to his own ears. “I was waiting for you. I wanted to pay you a visit, but I don't really know where you live, so.” He shrugged and Mark nodded. 

“I think we need to talk. You don’t mind going to mine's, then?” 

Yuta shook his head and stepped to the side. “Of course I don’t. Please lead the way.” 

Mark actually chuckled on that and Yuta counted it as a victory. 

****

They took the subway to Mark’s flat and they rode it in silence, not only because they wanted but also because it was too noisy to hear anything over the rumbling sound of the train. They got off after a couple of stations and walked two or three blocks in silence before entering what Yuta thought it was Mark’s building. 

The building was pretty common, and when they entered the elevator, Mark hit the 7th floor button. “So,” He started, awkwardly. “Not that we are making any noise right now but my neighbor is a bitch so I try to be really quiet in the hallway.” 

Yuta actually chuckled on that and nodded. “Yessir,” he said, voice tone already barely in a whisper and followed Mark out of the elevator. Mark silently opened his door, stepping to the side to give room for Yuta to enter earlier and as soon as he did, Mark closed and locked the door behind them, sighing in relief. 

“Well, we passed on the noise test today.” 

Yuta chuckled, taking off his shoes and then his blazer. “Where do I put this?” He mentioned the coat and Mark pointed to a hanger nearby, where he also went to put his. The weather wasn’t cold anymore but suit and tie were mandatory in the office, so much that Yuta was mesmerized when he first saw Mark wearing jeans and a t-shirt. 

“Here, I’ll hang it for you.” Yuta mumbled a thanks when Mark hanged his blazer too and took the time to look around. Mark’s flat was small and messy - messier than his own, he realized, and it screamed it was the first time Mark was living by himself, which only made Yuta realise, again, how young Mark was. “Do you want anything to drink?” Mark asked, pulling Yuta out of his thoughts and he smiled, politely, shaking his head. 

“No, thanks… Can I sit?” Yuta made a gesture to the couch and Mark blushed just the faintest pink. 

“Shit, sorry, I’m a terrible host! Of course you can sit, make yourself at home, please.” 

Yuta chuckled and moved to sit on the couch, Mark following him and sitting by the other end of it. Thankfully, it wasn’t a big couch so there wasn’t much space between them, but still it made Yuta want to have none space there at all. “Mark,” He started, looking for Mark’s eyes. “I know it sounds repetitive, but I’m sorry.” 

Sighing heavily, Mark let himself slide off on the couch. “I just wanted you to understand how worried I got. I literally thought you had died or something. I wanted to call the fucking ambulance, Yuta!” 

Yuta bit his lip. “I know, and I understand you. I was a dick yesterday telling you to fuck off and I’m very sorry for that. But Mark, you haven’t done anything wrong-”

“I haven’t done anything wrong?” Marke raised both eyebrows. “Yuta, you literally passed out!” 

“Out of pleasure!” Yuta replied, exasperated. “Everything was so good, so intense that my body shutted off! It’s normal, it happens, it wasn’t something bad! Don’t you think that if you were doing something I didn't like, I would have told you to stop?”

“I know you were enjoying it! But I got worried, and then you told me to keep going and…”Mark closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you know what it's like to see the person you like going limp in front of you like that?… Like… I really thought I had done something wrong! I thought I knew what I was doing and and then you passed out like that, it made me realize I really didn’t know what I was doing and it was so fucking scary!” 

Something in Mark’s words caught Yutas attention and he frowned. If Mark said he thought he knew what he was doing and he, earlier that week, had said that everyone he ever tried to have sex with had backed off due his… Size issue, that could only mean that. “Mark.” Yuta gasped. “Mark, was that your first time fucking someone?”

Mark’s eyes got impossible wide on that at the same time his face and ears got as red as Japan’s flag. It took him a few seconds, but he nodded, almost imperceptibly. 

“Holy fuck, Mark!” Yuta stood up and nervously ran his hands through his hair. “I haven’t realized that, I’m so, so sorry! Shit! And have that happening on your first time… Shit, Mark!” 

Mark just shrugged, “I was worried about you. Like, a lot.” 

Groaning, Yuta approached Mark’s legs hanging out of the couch and kneeled between them, just so he could grab Mark’s face and stare him in the eye. “Mark, I’m terribly sorry for what happened.” 

Fuck, now everything made sense. The way Mark freaked out on everything; he already had his size issues and then when he finally got to have his first time with someone, the person passed out on him. Yuta was fucking hating his own body right now. 

“...But you have to understand,” he kept going, without breaking eye contact with Mark. “It was an involuntary reaction my body had. It had nothing to do with you, well, except the fact that you were responsible for the best sex I had ever, ever had in my whole life. Even though I passed out.” Yuta watched as Mark bit his bottom lip and gave him a small nod to keep going. “I’m so, so sorry and I swear I didn’t want to traumatize you on your first time but I also swear that I never felt that good during sex before and I triple swear that you broke me because now I don’t want to have sex with anyone else because I know it won’t be _that_ good.”

That actually earned Yuta a chuckle and Mark shook his head, the tip of their noses brushing when he did it. “I’ll try to take this as a compliment. But I wasn’t kidding yesterday, no more sex… For now.” 

Yuta raised an eyebrow. “...But we’re not… Ending this, right?” 

Mark blinked a couple of times, looking kinda worried. “N-no! I mean, not if you don’t want to… I mean, I don’t really want to, I r-really like you and-” 

“Mark,” Yuta chuckled, cutting him off. “I don’t wanna end things with you. And I also really, really like you. More than you think.”

Yuta watched as Mark gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. “I like you a lot and I was terrified to see you like that because to me you always had, like, this I’m-strong-don’t-mess-with-me-dude vibe and you looked so frail that…” 

Yuta smiled at that, closing the proximity between them so he could brush his lips against Mark’s. “That’s because you’re my weakness, Mark.” He chuckled at his own cheesiness, but Mark rolled his eyes, moving away just slightly to glare at him. 

“That’s not funny. Really.” From the corner of his eyes, Yuta saw Mark moving his hand to touch his cheek and leaned into the touch. “Can I ask you something?” 

Yuta, not even realizing he had closed his eyes, blinked at Mark. “Yeah?”

“Do you wanna go out with me? Like, out out. As in being boyfriends.”

And the most amazing part, Yuta thought, is how Mark was certain whenever he wanted something to happen between them. He didn’t hesitate to kiss Yuta first, he didn’t hesitate to let Yuta know how much he wanted him since their first date and now he didn’t hesitate to ask him out. Not even a stutter. 

It was needless to say that Yuta’s face was hurting with the way he was smiling as he nodded. “Yes, Mark, I want to go out with you and be your boyfriend.” 

Also smiling, Mark broke the distance between them, sealing Yuta’s lips with his own and wrapped his arms around Yuta’s torso to bring him up, Yuta promptly sitting on Mark’s lap, sideways, without breaking the kiss. Yuta wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and when Mark tried to adjust their position, Yuta couldn’t help the small painful whiny he let out between the kiss.

“Shit, sorry!” Mark said, abruptly breaking the kiss. “Dude, are you okay? Like, okay, okay?” 

Yuta rolled his eyes and flicked Mark’s ears. “Don’t you _dare_ to _dude_ me.” Mark actually laughed at that, looking sheepishly and Yuta chuckled, resting his head on Mark’s. “But my ass hurt.”

“What?” Mark’s voice hitted an octave higher. “Shit, do you wanna go to a doctor? It was my fault, wasn’t it? Shit!” 

Laughing, Yuta slapped Mark’s arm, but didn’t use much force. “Stop overreacting. I had a dick in my ass, it’s normal for it to ache.”

“But-”

“No buts, Mark! It’s normal, and you better get used to it.” Yuta smirked, closing the distance between his lips and Mark’s again. “Now we’re dating and I hope to get like this every once in a while.”

Yuta frowned as Mark broke the kiss just to stare at him, a worried expression still on his face. “Yuta, I was being serious before. I don’t think we should do it again for now.” 

Yuta blinked. “You mean sex?”

Mark nodded, avoiding looking at him. “Not until… You know, you’re sure you’re fine and…”

Yuta bit his bottom lip, still staring at Mark’s worried frown, even though he was still avoiding his eyes and let himself ponder about it. True, it wasn’t like he was going to be able to do anything like they did yesterday in the near future, not till he properly heals but no sex? Yuta wasn’t sure he was able to survive on this. 

“Wait.” Yuta raised an eyebrow. “By not having sex you mean no sex at all or not only repeating what we did yesterday?”

Mark blinked. “What? No, I mean not repeating! I’m not planning on getting blue balls here!” 

“Oh thanks fuck!” Yuta sighed in relief and laughed, smacking his lips on Mark’s on a quick, loud, peck. “I can do it, then. Dating with sex, but no real sex.” 

“Great.” Mark’s smile was as bright as the sun, Yuta realized, and soon started mirroring it. “Can we start it by taking a shower together?” Mark wiggled his eyebrows, making Yuta laugh and he didn’t recall ever feeling this happy.

“Oh, Mark, have I told you I love your ideas?” 

****

June turned into July and the summer arrived with Yuta still feeling pretty content with his relationship with Mark. They go on a lot of dates, spare pretty much every available time they have together, take turns to sleep in each other’s apartments (so they rarely sleep alone anymore) and try to do everything together, even the most mundane things such as grocery shopping and cleaning their apartments. Everything that a couple do. 

Except for the sex. 

Well, not the whole sex thing, just the… Penetration part of sex. 

Don’t get Yuta wrong, it’s not that they don’t have sex and or it’s not good, because they have, plenity of it and it’s amazing and they had done almost everything known to mankind that involves sex without penetration. 

But the problem is, Yuta wants more. 

He knows the reason why Mark still refuses to do it, since their first try was a fiasco with Yuta passing out on him, but once Yuta tasted the forbidden fruit, he wants more. 

And it doesn’t help that nowadays, for getting off, Mark likes to fuck Yuta’s thighs, with Yuta pressing them close together, lube helping Mark’s dick to slide between them till it touches Yuta’s balls, since Mark’s dick’s big enough for this. 

And on days specially like this one, which Mark dick’s head is rubbing right on Yuta’s asshole whenever he thrusts between Yuta’s butt cheeks and thighs, it gets really, really hard to not wish to be actually fucked by Mark. 

“Mark, babe,” Yuta pants between moans, Mark’s right hand jerking his dick just in rhythm to his thrusts, making it hard for Yuta to think coherently as his balls tighten with his upcoming orgasm. “Mark, I need it, please babe, pleas--hgrrm.” Yuta’s whole body shakes as he spills cum on Mark’s hands, which thankfully stopped moving since he was always super sensitive after coming.

But what Yuta wasn’t expecting was being thrown face first into the mattress, ass up into the air as Mark rubs his dick against his cheeks for a couple more seconds and comes, cum dripping all over Yuta’s ass and especially around his asshole, where Mark pressed the tip of his dick to load a few pumps there, the feeling itself almost making Yuta cum _again_. 

They laid down to cuddle without bothering cleaning since it’s most likely they will take a shower before actually going to bed and Yuta, ass full of come but not the way he wanted to, couldn’t help but press on the matter. 

And he tried to do it as smoothly as possible by wrapping his arms around Mark’s torso and laying his head on his chest before asking, “When are you going to fuck me again?”

Mark, in return, choked. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Yuta raised his head to look at Mark. “When are we going to fuck again?” 

“Babe, we spoke about it…” Mark groaned and slid his hands all over Yuta’s sides till one rest on each of his buttcheeks. “We were going to wait for a while, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s been almost two months, Mark.” Yuta raised an eyebrow. “And I know you want it too.” 

Sighing, Mark twisted his lips. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me, Mark.” Yuta rolled his eyes, but smiled. “We can take it slower this time, with the dildos and everything. Make a really good preparation, huh?”

It was Mark's turn to raise an eyebrow, in an expression that Yuta knew pretty well that means that he was interested. “I’ll get to use the dildos in you?”

Yuta nodded. “And, since we both got tested and got rid of the condoms,” He shrugged, smirking as he pressed his lips against Mark’s only to whisper. “You can come inside me and fill me up real good.” 

“ _Shit_ , Yuta” Mark’s eyes were huge, scandalized. “Don’t say stuff like that!” 

“Oh, no?” Yuta raised a challenging eyebrow at Mark, wiggling against him till he could press his leg against Mark’s dick, only to feel it getting hard. “Are we getting hard again, Mark Lee? Just the thought of coming inside me gets you like this?” He nudged his leg against Mark’s dick again and leaned to whisper in his ear. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me again, then.”

Mark groaned, low and almost feral and Yuta’s laugh echoed in the room as Mark flipped them over, pinning Yuta over the mattress to press their mouths in a hot, languid kiss. 

****

As said, they really took their time in preparing Yuta for the D-Day (dick puns intended) this time. Weeks of playing with the stretching dildo set till they reach the size similar to Mark’s and Yuta feels comfortable enough to fuck himself on the dildo without passing out.

So both Yuta and Mark were pretty much confident when the day finally arrived, because this time nothing wrong was going to happen, right?

No, wrong. 

Because the moment Mark slipped his dick inside Yuta, reassuring that he was not going to put everything in if it’s going to make Yuta pass out again and started moving, pressing at all the right places and walls inside Yuta at the same time, the same feeling Yuta had the first time, that he was starting to slip out of reality, hit him with at every thrust Mark made against his body.

They were laying on their sides today, with Mark spooning Yuta from behind and gripping hard on Yuta’s hips and Yuta raised one arm, hand going to Mark’s hair to grip it and get his attention. “Mark,” Yuta breathed between moans and tentatively raised one of his legs so Mark could go deeper, eyes rolling back so hard he lost focus for a while. “Mark, babe, don’t… Don’t freak out but… Aaah,” Forcing his eyes shut, Yuta wetted his lips before continuing. “... But I think I’m gonna pass out again.” 

Mark stopped, abruptly. “What?” 

“No! Shit, Mark, move!” Yuta whined, hand going from Mark’s hair to his hip, slapping there a couple of times before pulling Mark closer to him as he started moving his hip against Mark’s dick. “Move, babe, please, please.” 

Mark started moving again, but not with the same pace and Yuta made up for the loss of rhythm by trying to fuck himself on Mark’s cock. “Babe, are you okay?” He heard Mark ask, breath ghosting on his neck and making him shiver. 

“Y-yeah, I’m… Shit, harder, please Mark.” Yuta moaned, and when Mark thrusted harder and his head went light again, Yuta knew for sure that he wasn’t going to last long. “Babe, it’s… I’m going to pass out again…” He gripped tight on Mark’s hip. “B-but don’t stop, please… Keep going, I want you… I want you to come inside me, babe, please, I want to…” And Yuta hoped his words were coherent enough because Mark didn’t really stop and suddenly his body was embraced by an overwhelming pleasure and everything went blank.

Again. 

****

Yuta glared at Taeyong, who couldn’t stop giggling. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s just so funny that you pass out everytime you try to have actual sex.” 

They were in the cafeteria on their floor, which was empty since it was already half past ten in the morning, and both Yuta and Taeyong were holding a cup of coffee from the machine. “I’m actually hating my body right now and I had never had low self esteem issues before.” 

Still giggling, Taeyong bite on a nail. “But Mark didn’t freak out this time, right?” 

Yuta shook his head. “I managed to warn him in advance. He didn’t like it, but it wasn’t that bad.” He shrugged. “I think he’s starting to see this as a compliment, of sorts.”

“Well, it is.” Taeyong shrugged and before Yuta could complain that he would not take Mark’s smugness on this, the door of the cafeteria bursted open with a very chirpy Ten and his very own smug grin.

“Hello bitches! I was looking for you!” Despite the grin on his face, Yuta soon noticed that Ten was limping, or trying to disguise a limp. He frowned, shooting Taeyong a glance and Taeyong just shrugged. 

“Is everything okay?” Taeyong asked, concerned, as Ten approached and Ten’s smile couldn’t be bigger. 

“Just peachy.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuta crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And why are you limping?” 

“Oh, this?” Ten blinked, faking innocence. “Well, Jaehyun found out about our group chat name and wanted to compensate for me not getting into the Big D’s boyfriend part.” He shrugged and Taeyong barked out a laugh. 

“Well,” Taeyong said, getting up. “Since I’m the only one here with an intact asshole, I’ll take my cue and leave you girls chatting.” There was a smug grin on Taeyong’s face which doesn’t happen often and Yuta glared at him. “And you, Mr. Chittaphon,” Taeyong pointed at Ten. “Owe me 20 bucks.”

“Oh for fucks sake Yuta, you passed out on Mark’s dick _again_?”

****

It was Mark’s birthday, but Yuta couldn’t be happier. Sure, he was tipsy from drinking with their friends to celebrate his boyfriend’s birthday, but even so, he was feeling happy. He had that bubbling feeling on his stomach whenever he looked at Mark and Yuta likes to think that it wouldn't be possible to like Mark more than he already does, only for Mark to do something stupidly cute and, in the next second, he realizes he likes Mark even more.

They had arrived home a couple of hours earlier and, of course, Mark’s birthday celebration ended in bed. It wasn’t like as Mark wasn’t expecting it, as they were still on their having-sex-like-bunnies phase, but this time Yuta took his time to suck him off real good, bobbing his head up and down Mark’s dick with spit running down his chin in a acting so good people should hire him to star in a porn movie. 

(And if Yuta thought about liking Mark even more when Mark held him by the hair and not so gently fucked his mouth, it was Yuta’s business only).

But he couldn’t lie to himself anymore that he had grown deep, intense feelings for Mark. He wasn’t going to lie to Mark also, and he was really trying to find the right moment to say it, the big three words, but right now Yuta had more pressing issues to talk about, especially when he let go of Mark’s dick with a loud pop to stare at him in the eye and say “‘Wanna ride you.”

Mark, as always, starts fumbling out of nothing. “Babe,” He said after a breath. “I don’t think it’s a good id-”

Before he could finish, Yuta was already straddling him and reaching out for the lube. “I promised you,” He said. “On our very first date, I promised you I’d ride you till sunrise and I’m still keeping this promise.” Yuta leaned forward, till he could press his lips against Mark’s and the bottle of lube on his hand. “So happy birthday, babe? Help work me open?” 

And that confidence Mark had when he really wanted something was back the moment he grabbed the bottle of lube and Yuta loved it, loved the way Mark always touches him with firm hands and love in his eyes, Yuta loves the way Mark stares at him like there’s nothing else more interesting in the world. And that’s exactly what Mark’s doing right now, knuckles deep into Yuta’s body to work him open as Yuta starts fucking himself on Mark’s fingers, eyes locked on Mark’s as their breath starts getting heavier. 

They took their time preparing Yuta but it wasn’t even near the usual amount of time they usually spend on it when Yuta nodded, whispering “It’s enough, babe.”. Maybe it wasn’t enough, some part of Yuta’s brain provided, but Yuta had never felt so relaxed, so needy, so wanted like he was feeling now. Maybe it was the alcohol from earlier, but he really doubts it. It was probably Mark and Mark only, and the moment they were sharing. 

Yuta moved to spread lube all over Mark’s claft, taking his time to massage it and watch as Mark rolled back his eyes in pleasure. “Babe,” Mark called, voice rasp. “You sure?”

Yuta nodded and still holding the base of Mark’s dick, positioned himself to slowly start sitting on it. And maybe the prep wasn’t really enough, but Yuta felt like he never wanted more anything in his life than he wanted this, so it wasn’t that difficult for Mark’s dick to slip inside of him. Not all of it, of course, but enough for Yuta to feel filled up enough. 

He and Mark had never broken eye contact as Yuta guided Mark’s dick inside of him and Yuta could notice how, slowly, Mark was starting to lose it as Yuta sunk down on him. 

Maybe Yuta wasn’t the only one always feeling an overwhelming pleasure when they fuck. 

“Shit,” Mark groaned as Yuta started slowly to ride him. There was still a couple of centimeters left for Yuta to sit, and he was going to get there. “Fuck babe, you good?” 

Letting his head roll to the side and eyes flutter closed, Yuta nodded. “Yeah. I’m good, so good…” Raising his hips a little bit further than before, Yuta sunk down with more force, pushing more of Mark’s dick into him and startling a moan out of both. “Touch me, Mark, please.” 

Mark’s hands ran through Yuta’s legs, then his tights, up to his belly where he flicked his belly button piercing and up to his nipples to play with it for a bit. Every single touch made Yuta shiver and he falled forward, placing his hands on Mark’s chest to support himself and, with the new angle, it was hard to contain his moans, especially when Mark shifted and started thrusting back against Yuta’s body, making him roll his eyes and head as he started to be very vocal about it. 

“Shit, babe,” Mark’s voice was so raw that Yuta let out a moan for that only. Mark’s hands gripped his waist, fastening the pace of the thrusts. “It’s almost everything in, babe… You’re doing so good.” 

Throwing his head back again, Yuta forced himself down on Mark’s dick as much as he could, riding him fast enough that the noise of their bodies slamming against each other started echoing in the room between their moans and breaths and the overwhelming feeling of having all the right buttons being pushed at the same time was there, as it always was, but this time Yuta felt more conscious of everything, more in control as he moved his body up and down against Mark, who was thrusting back at him in the same quick, erratic beating. 

Yuta was startled when Mark wrapped one of his hands around his dick and an electric shiver ran through all his body with the stimulation, making Yuta arch his back, his own weight making him meet Mark’s thrusts, “Fuck, babe,” he groaned between the moans. “I’m so close, fuck, I’m gonna--Shit--”

“Yeah” Mark nodded, frantically, “Me too babe, I’m close, _so_ close--” And it took only a couple more strokes from Mark’s hand for Yuta’s whole body to tremble, his eyes closing shut as he came with a loud groan, slowing the pace of the thrusts since his legs gave in but soon Mark was also groaning out loud and forcing his hips against Yuta’s in a way Yuta could feel as Mark’s whole dick pulsed inside him as he also come, arching his back over the mattress. 

Both of them collapsed a couple of seconds later, with Yuta laying on Mark’s chest to recover his breath as Mark slipped out of him and Yuta was still in the post orgasm haze when he realized it, getting up immediately to look at Mark straight in the eyes. “I didn’t pass out.” 

Mark blinked, as startled as Yuta. “ _Holy shit_ you didn’t pass out!”

They stared at each other, dumbfounded, for a couple more seconds till a laughter started bubbling on Yuta and he let himself giggle, being followed shortly by Mark and after a couple of seconds, both of them were openly laughing. 

“What did we do differently this time?” Mark asked when they calmed down and Yuta rolled to lay by Mark’s side, resting his head on Mark’s chest as he wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Hm… Nothing? I mean, we didn’t even take that long preparing me.” Yuta said, tracing circles on Mark’s chest. Truth was, he knew what was different, but didn’t know how to say it. 

“Maybe the alcohol?” Mark suggested, one hand going to Yuta’s hair to stroke it. 

Yuta shook his head. “No, I drank on our first time also.” He bit his lips. “To be honest, I think I know.”

He felt Mark looking down at him, but didn’t dare to stare back this time. “Yeah? What is it?” 

Yuta took a deep breath and finally turned to meet Mark’s gaze. “I love you. That’s it.” 

Mark blinked a couple of times and tightened his hug around Yuta even though he shaked his head. “It’s good to finally hear you saying it, like, awake, but it’s not it.”

Confused, Yuta let go of Mark’s embrace to sit and stare at him. “What? What are you talking about?” 

“Nooo, come here!” Mark made grabby hands, trying to get Yuta to lay down with him again. “You always say this, that you love me, when you’re about to pass out. Since our first time.” He shrugged. “So I always knew.”

“I… What?” Yuta gapped at him, then grabbed a pillow to throw at Mark’s face. “Why haven’t you told me?” 

Mark laughed, not even trying to protect himself. “Because it wasn’t important back then! But now it is.” 

Yuta raised an eyebrow. “ _Now_ it is? Why?”

“Because,” Sighing, Mark finally sat up in front of Yuta, wrapping his arms around Yuta’s waist to bring him closer. “I love you too, dumbass. And now I can say it back.” 

**EPILOGUE**

Mark was having a very busy day, so busy that it was almost lunchtime when he realized he hadn’t had time for his natural necessities, i.e. taking a piss, which his bladder was now screaming at him for having to. Groaning, he locked his computer to rush to the nearest Male Restroom, and besides being busy, his day was being fairly normal.

At least till now. 

Because right after he stepped inside the bathroom, he heard the door being opened again and, before he could finish opening his zipper to pee, both urinals by his side got occupied at the same time by no one else than Johnny Suh and Jaehyun Jung. 

“Uh… Guys?” He tried asking, looking between the two managers nervously. “Is everything alright?” 

Jaehyun, Mark noticed, was torn between looking at Mark’s face and down where his hands were, but it was Johnny who finally broke the silence.

“Mark, we need to talk.”

  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated <3 
> 
> Let's be friends on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/patelecti19)!


End file.
